


Hak VS Shin Ah! Wrestling Championship!

by Queen_Ags



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: After chapter 100, But you don't have to have read it to enjoy this, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Happy Hungry Bunch - Freeform, M/M, The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch, Wrestling, i don't know how wrestling works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Ags/pseuds/Queen_Ags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Happy Hungry Bunch are broke + Yoon is sick = Shin Ah and Hak entering a wrestling competition.</p><p>Hak's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hak VS Shin Ah! Wrestling Championship!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a flashback in a bigger fanfic I'm currently writing. It became too long and I really didn't want to shorten it. I decided that it works without problem on its own and thus posted it. Now I just have to think of a new flashback.
> 
> Thank you to guilmontheloser at tumblr for beta-reading this! You being interested in my works is a priceless gift! Please check out her very rad Yona art!

‘It feels like I’m being fried alive.’ Yoon grumbled and slumped his head down.

The statement wasn’t far-fetched. The sun had risen high and scorched everything below it. No clouds, even in the distance. Their feet were roasting and the sweat glued them to the inside of their shoes. Shin Ah had even taken off his fur. Passerby’s were shielding themselves with parasols. The heat brought the stench of manure with it.

‘You alright, Yoon? You look awful.’ Jae Ha asked, fanning himself with a big leaf. Yoon grunted in reply.

‘The Lad is burnt-out! He hasn’t slept in the last two days.’ Zeno jumped in.

‘What?’ Yona exclaimed and looked at Yoon. ‘Is that true?’

‘Mmm….’ Yoon nodded. ‘l have a headache that has kept me awake. I’ve been drinking different medicinal herbs but it hasn’t done much. I can’t seem the find the right one.’

‘That’s horrible!’ Kija fretted. ‘Why didn’t you say anything?

‘I can handle a headache.’

‘No, you need to tell us about these things!’ Kija said.

‘Yoon, you need to lie down.’ Yona laid her hand on Yoon’s shoulder.

‘Guys, I’m fine. Let me just get to work so we can get some money for supplies. We can’t even afford a proper fan.’ Yoon was swaying from side to side. ‘Hey-wai-Shin Ah!’ Shin Ah lifted him and held him in his arms.

‘We should find a place for him to rest.’ Shin Ah said.

‘How about an inn?’ Zeno chimed in excited.

‘Yeah, cause we totally have the money.’ Hak pointed out.

‘Shouldn’t we know enough to take care of at least a few people?’ Yona asked.

‘HA!’ Yoon called out but quickly withdrew into a groan.

‘I agree.’ Hak added.

‘We can entertain!’ Zeno suggested merrily. ‘Zeno used to be in a circus, y’know.’

‘The entertainment business isn’t reliable unless you’re established.’ Jae Ha said, gloom etched in his expression. ‘Trust me.’

‘How about that?’ Shin Ah pointed towards a house. The others stared blankly.

‘Uh, Shin Ah, that’s a pottery.’ Kija gently explained.

‘No. Behind it.’ Shin Ah walked towards an alleyway that went by the house. He still carried Yoon, of course. The rest followed. From the end of it, they could hear and see a crowd of excited people. When they exited the alleyway, they had reached the town square. Buildings and stalls formed a big circle. In the center a hastily put-together wooden podium stood. People had gathered around it. A lot of which were fat and muscly men. Everyone seemed to have something to be heard as they all yelled.

‘This is like music to my ears.’ Yoon said as he covered them.

‘Look at the sign.’ Shin Ah pointed towards the podium. There a big sign was standing. It read: ¨Town Wrestling Championship; All are welcome to participate. First prize: 10000 rin! Feel free to bet too!¨

‘Now this is something we can do. Kija-kun and I will win without a doubt.’ Jae Ha sounded very pleased.

‘This will be easy money.' Kija’s smile was borderline roguish.

‘Zeno will do his best too!’ Zeno added. He, Kija and Jae Ha started walking towards the podium with pompous steps.

‘Wait, you beasts!’ Yoon yelled. The three dragons stopped dead in their tracks. They turned their heads to look at him.

‘They will notice Kija’s and Jae Ha’s freakish limbs and as soon as Zeno gets hurt they will notice his freakish body!’ Yoon explained franticly. ‘They will for sure ban us and worse, we will draw unwanted attention to us. Both positive and negative and we want none of that!’

‘I like attention…’ Jae Ha mumbled. Kija put his human hand over his dragon one.

‘That is true. Using our power for competition will send the wrong message.’ He said.

‘Well then,’ Yona said. She turned and faced Hak. ‘We will leave the rest in your hands.’ She smiled. Hak sighed and reluctantly took of his robe.

‘I’m not up for this.’ He whined and started to take of his tunic.

‘Stop being lazy! You’re doing this for Yoon.’ Kija scolded. Hak threw his clothes at Jae Ha and let out a long groan. Jae Ha held the clothes and buried his face in them.

‘Mmm…’ He lifted his head. ‘Hak, you smell delicious.’

‘Shut up, Droopy Eyes.’ Hak started to stretch his arms. He got a glance of Yona and she quickly turned around. He heard a giggle escape Jae Ha. Hak shrugged it off.

‘Shin Ah is going to wrestle too!’ Zeno grinned. Everyone turned their gaze to Shin Ah. He had put down Yoon. He was holding his shirt and his robe laid on the ground beside him. They looked at him with bewildered eyes. He got flustered and held his shirt up to cover his naked chest.

‘That’s great!’ Yona and Kija chorused and clasped their hands together.

‘This doubles our chances.’ Yoon said.

‘Yeah, Thunder Beast will surely mess up.’ Jae Ha said.

‘Shut up, Droopy Eyes.’ Hak smacked Jae Ha lightly on the back of his head. He turned his attention to Shin Ah. ‘Can you wrestle?’

‘Mhm.’ Shin Ah nodded.

‘Ok.’ Hak didn’t really know how to respond. Shin Ah’s mask prevented him to read any facial expressions. He looked as stoic as always. _I’m more terrified than I care to admit._

Registration took the last of the Happy Hungry Bunch’s money.

‘Hak, if you don’t win, you won’t get any food tonight.’ Yoon growled as he handed over the coin. He kept a stern look at Hak. Hak turned away and sighed. _What a bother this is._

It took a while until either one of Hak and Shin Ah got to wrestle. The contestants were many. The first couple of matches didn’t even last a minute. The weak ones were weeded out quickly. The crowd stood in a circle around a wrestling area made of tatami mats. The Happy Hungry Bunch sat with the audience. Yoon was hogging a water pouch. Shin Ah had replaced his mask with a blindfold. He sat quietly with Ao nibbling on his finger. Everyone cast the occasional glance at him, curious to what skills he could harbor.

‘Next up: Hak and Wei!’ The referee announced. Hak’s eyes were half-open and he was resting his head in his hand. He didn’t even blink at his name being called.

‘Hak-kun, are you awake?’ Jae Ha nudged him. He responded with a slow nod and reluctantly stood up. As he made his way he let out a long, quiet, groan.

‘Hak!’ Yona caught up with him. He looked down at her with tired eyes. ‘Good luck!’ She petted the top of his head with a warm smile. _Now that’s a pick-me-up._

‘Don’t need it.’ Hak smirked.

‘According to that time when Mun Dok beat you, you do.’ Yona teased. The words irked Hak’s heart, in more than one way.

‘Ok, we’re ready.’ Yoon came up behind Yona.

‘Hm?’ Yona asked.

‘I’ve bet the money.’ Yoon said. He looked oddly determined.

‘But we don’t have any money.’ Yona pointed out.

‘Exactly, so that’s why Thunder Beast has to win!’

Yona got a worried look. Hak sighed and rolled his eyes.

‘I will, don’t worry.’ He said and walked onto the wrestling area. 

His first opponent was tall and lanky. He had muscles but looked easy enough to knock over. They stood on their own ends of the tatami mats. Their stances were wide with a slump, yet steady upper body and readied arms. It had been a while since Hak last wrestled. He had to remind himself not to use any dirty tricks. His opponent, apparently named Wei, stared right into Hak’s eyes. _He looks like he has resolve. I’ll let him make the first move then._

The match started with the ring of a bell. The crowd roared. They prompted the two contestants to ‘bust each other’s balls’. Hak would ignore them if not one of the voices were Yoon. _Quite energetic for being sick._ Among them he could also hear Yona cheering him on. _Be still my beating heart._

Hak’s strategy immediately backfired. Wei didn’t make the first move at all. _So he’s all bark and no bite. Great!_ He took a step forward. Wei was visibly startled. He lowered his body, held his arms out, and widened his stance even more.

 _What a nice invitation._ Hak charged towards him. He underestimated Wei’s arms’ length. He grabbed his shoulders one second before Hak anticipated. Wei attempted to throw him to the side. Hak grounded himself and grabbed Wei’s shoulders. They were locked in an awkward dance, trying to throw each other off. Wei tried to trip Hak with his foot. He didn’t have nearly enough strength. On the other hand Wei’s grounded foot was unstable during his attempted ¨tripping¨. Hak’s attacked foot tensed up and he swiped his other across Wei’s grounded one. Wei lost balance and Hak pushed him down. Hak pressed Wei against the ground using his whole body. In unison the crowd counted down.

‘-5, 4, 3-’ He glanced to the side where the Bunch was sitting. Yona, Yoon and Zeno were pumping their fists up in the air in rhythm to the countdown. A small smile stretched across his face.

‘-2, 1, 0!’ The crowd cheered and started clapping. Not as enthusiastic as for some other contestants. Hak was yet to them a nobody. Although there was a certain group of loud, ecstatic people in the crowd. After Hak let Wei go, he quietly scurried away. He was groaning in pain. The referee walked over to Hak and raised his arm.

‘Winner of this round is Hak. He will go on to the next one.’ The referee announced. The attention didn’t appeal to Hak. The people clapped mostly because of obligation. This victory was too easy to deserve any credit.

‘Great job, Hak! You looked so cool out there.’ Yona said with a big smile as Hak sat back down. The words made his heart tickle.

‘A beautiful display.’ Jae Ha said with a lewd smile. ‘Don’t you think so, Kija-kun?’

‘Oh, yes! I have never wrestled but it’s an ideal way to showcase strength.’ Kija sounded excited.

‘How about we wrestle sometime?’ Jae Ha asked.

‘Absolutely!’ Kija replied without hesitation.

 _I don’t think Jae Ha and Kija are on the same page about this._

‘Next up: Shin Ah and Roku!’ The referee called out. Shin Ah was startled and looked around nervously.

‘Go! Go! Seiryuu!’ Zeno took Shin Ah’s hand and dragged him up.

‘Go get ‘em, Shin Ah!’ Yona cheered, with a hint of aggression.

‘Mhm.’ Shin Ah nodded but was hunched over. He seemed to try and avoid the crowd.

‘You needn’t worry about all the folks watching. We will outshine them!’ Zeno smiled big at Shin Ah.

‘Mm.’ While the words gave comfort, he couldn’t help but to be anxious. Against his will, he handed over Ao to Zeno. As he took his place at the mat people quieted down. They started mumbling.

‘Why is he covering his eyes?’

‘Is he blind?’

‘Is this some form of a dare?’

‘The poor boy must’ve been forced to do this.’

Kija furrowed his brow, clicked his tongue and folded his arms.

‘He has muscles but he’s so thin. He has no chance.’

‘Shin Ah! You can do it!’ Kija yelled and pumped his fist. Shin Ah looked at him, surprised. He perked up and fixed his stance. Kija’s voice had drowned out the others and they stopped talking. He then turned around and gave them a glare. Those near him didn’t say anything during the coming match. Hak smiled and caught Shin Ah’s gaze. He gave him a thumb’s up. Shin Ah nodded in appreciation.

‘Ok, I bet twice as much.’ Yoon plopped down beside Yona and Hak.

‘Good!’ Yona said, in a strangely serious way.

‘Why?’ Hak asked.

‘Now those who look down on Shin Ah will regret doing so.’ Yona explained. Hak nodded, understanding. He was impressed by Yona’s and Yoon’s sudden aggression.

Shin Ah’s opponent, Roku, was burly. That didn’t matter. Shin Ah didn’t show any uncertainty. A half second after the bell rung, Roku launched himself at Shin Ah. He was fast, despite his build. Roku reached out to grab Shin Ah, but he swiftly moved to the side. He slid behind Roku. Roku was just about to turn around but he made a fatal flaw. He raised his arms. Shin Ah encircled his arms around Roku’s waist and held on. The crowd went quiet. He lifted Roku. He shifted his center of gravity and started to bend backwards. Shin Ah threw Roku over his head. Roku landed head first. He laid sprawled out on the mats and didn’t move. He simply moaned. The audience didn’t count down. They were in awe at Shin Ah. A blindfolded skinny man had without problem suplexed an experienced wrestler.

‘-5, 4, 3,’ Yona, Hak, Zeno, Yoon, Jae Ha, Kija, they all counted down with loud voices. People joined them.

‘-2, 1, 0!’ The Happy Hungry Bunch jumped up and started to cheer. The crowd joined them. They were louder than what they’ve been before. Although, you could hear some despairing and screaming angrily at the bet they’ve lost. Shin Ah stood up and started walking back. The referee hurried to him and grabbed his arm. He raised it up.

‘Shin Ah goes on to the next round.’ He yelled. He gave Shin Ah a glance. He looked a bit scared. Shin Ah pulled his arm away and quickly made his way back. He sat down and hid himself with his fur. The Bunch gathered around him.

‘Shin Ah, you were amazing!’ Yona laid her hand on his back. ‘I didn’t know you could wrestle.’

‘Where did you learn to do that? It was beautiful! You have to teach me!’ Kija was ecstatic.

‘Really though. I’m impressed. And scared.’ Hak said. _I’m gonna have to fight him, aren’t I?_

Hak and Shin Ah were unbeatable. The crowd nicknamed them quickly. Hak was called ¨The Bear¨. Shin Ah, unimaginatively, was called ¨The Blind Man¨. All of the contestants besides them were local celebrities. The wrestling event was apparently something that happened regularly. Hak and Shin Ah overshadowed them without trying to. They stole the show and the women’s hearts. Yona, Yoon and Zeno were fierce cheerleaders. Whenever either Hak or Shin Ah were in a match, they’re voices would be the loudest. Because of that Shin Ah stopped minding the crowd. Yoon’s pouch grew heavier with coin after every match with Shin Ah or Hak.

The sun was scorching hot. You could not sit down on the bare ground without burning yourself. Kija hurried to and fro a pump to supply the group with water. He would then make sure everyone had a fan of some sort. He would even fan Shin Ah after his matches. Hak got the better version of the deal though, with Yona fanning him. Jae Ha would've helped if he wasn’t occupied flirting with a group of women. He made sure they got to the front and laid down a blanket for them to sit on. He also made for an entertaining commentator. Kija had long since given up getting him to help.

‘The Blind Man goes to the final round!’ The referee proclaimed loudly, raising Shin Ah’s arm. Yona, Zeno, Yoon, Jae Ha and Kija turned their gaze at Hak. Their eyes were agog. Hak was taken aback.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘It’s brother against brother now.’ Jae Ha snuck up by Hak’s shoulder. He was promptly startled.

‘Do you think Shin Ah will hold back against Hak?’ Yoon asked.

‘Nonsense! He will represent us Dragons and win!’ Kija said and gave Hak a cocky look.

‘And I’ll represent the humans and drag you guys off your pedestals.’ Hak shot back.

‘Seiryuu! You made it to the finals!’ Zeno jumped at Shin Ah as he returned to the group. He handed him a water pouch. Shin Ah gulped the water immediately. _He looks untouched as always. He’s stoic exterior usually feels reassuring. But now it’s really unsettling._

‘Shin Ah! You’re gonna fight Hak.’ Yona approached him. He nodded. She took his hand. ‘Now I know you’re very sweet but don’t hold back. Hak is a jerk so he deserves it.’

‘Stop making me sound like a villain!’ Hak said and laid his hand on Yona’s head. ‘Shin Ah doesn’t need that. He isn’t like you. He actually has something called muscles.’

‘Hey!’ Yona spun around and held her fist up to his face. ‘I can throw a mean punch! That bandit from yesterday can confirm it.’ Hak grabbed Yona’s fist.

‘Ah, yes, of course. I’m sorry.’ He sneered, although lovingly. ‘Will you bless me with your strength?’ He gave her fist a quick kiss. Yona tensed up and her cheeks reddened. Hak cracked a satisfied smile and let her hand go.

‘Wow! Hak, I had my suspicions but still, you’re a pervert!’ Jae Ha said dramatically. You could hear the laughter in his voice. Hak grabbed and threw a pebble at him.

‘Shut up, Droopy Eyes!’

‘Hak.’ Hak turned around to see Shin Ah. ‘Good luck.’

‘You too.’

The air was thick with suspense. People were arguing left and right about whom of the two newcomers would win. Jae Ha painted Hak as a dangerous loner to the women he accompanied. He talked about Shin Ah as if he was a lost soul who needed someone to guide him home. The girls, expectantly, swooned. Unfortunately they were also divided. They aggressively bickered who was better. Yoon leaned against Yona, pouting and with a throbbing headache. This round he couldn’t bet and the day had worn him out. Yona was torn and didn’t know who she should cheer for. She was covering her kissed hand with her other. Her cheeks were still pink. Kija stood up proudly and gave Shin Ah two thumbs up when he glanced over. Shin Ah stood battle ready and turned his head towards Hak. He seemed to drown out all other noise. Hak felt uneasy having Shin Ah focus on him. _Unlike Kija and Jae Ha, Shin Ah isn’t an ¨open person¨. You can’t predict his moves and he’s quiet. I will have to rely on my strenght and weight. I need to stay grounded at all times and I need to watch my back._ His heartbeats were strong and loud. His muscles were sore and tired but tingling for more action. _Let’s go._

‘Final round! The Blind Man and The Bear! For 10000 rin!’ The referee called out. The bell rung.

The crowd burst out cheering and shouting. They were more aggressive than ever. Neither Shin Ah nor Hak moved. They stared at each other. The lack of action provoked the audience. They wanted the two to ¨crush each other’s bones¨. Shin Ah sprinted forward. Hak’s heart skipped a beat. He regained his composure and took Shin Ah head on. Shin Ah wrapped his arms around Hak’s body. He responded likewise. In an awkward, sweaty hug they tried to throw each other off. The crowd went wild. The noise was deafening. Shin Ah did a strong push to the right. Hak’s stance widened and he broke the push with his right foot. Shin Ah wrapped his forearm around Hak’s left knee. Before he could shift his weight from right to left, Shin Ah threw his leg up. He then tripped Hak’s right foot. He fell on his side. Shin Ah was just about to jump on him but Hak rolled to the side. Shin Ah managed to catch himself instead of falling flat on his face. Hak only got on his knees before Shin Ah’s next attack. His hands and one of his feet were planted on the ground. He used his other leg to kick Hak. Hak managed to block with his arm. He jumped up on his feet. He launched, hands first, at Shin Ah while he still was on the ground. Shin Ah caught Hak’s hands with his own and their fingers intertwined and locked. Hak pushed Shin Ah down and Shin Ah pushed up. It didn’t lead anywhere. Shin Ah used the pressure to fling Hak to one side and him to another. Hak quickly grounded himself as did Shin Ah. They stood still, looking at each other. They were examining each other’s limbs. They were determining which should be avoided and which should be attacked. Shin Ah leapt forward. Hak was going to take him head on but Shin Ah swerved to the side. Hak turned around accordingly. Shin Ah closed in. Hak didn’t do anything. Shin Ah got closer. Hak reached both his arms out to grab him. Shin Ah dived down and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. _CRAP!_ He lifted Hak off the ground and jumped with him forward. Hak landed first with Shin Ah on him. Shin Ah put his knee on Hak’s chest and pressed down. He pressed his other leg against one of Hak’s legs. Shin Ah used his hands to hold Hak’s arms down. Hak could feel all of Shin Ah’s weight rendering him powerless. He was stunned.

‘-3, 2, 1, 0!’ After the countdown the crowd exploded. A few were booing and cursing but most were cheering. Members of the crowd reached Shin Ah before the referee did. Five men grabbed Shin Ah and lifted him up. You could see his body tensing up and his lips tighten. Hak stared at the whole spectacle, still comprehending that someone had successfully pinned him down.

‘You payed for my wife’s medicine!’

‘I can buy a new house now!’

‘Thank you for winning our bets!’

Hak sat up. He felt someone laying their hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see Yona.

‘That was amazing!’ Despite his failure she smiled so brightly at him. He recovered from his shock and gave a small smile.

‘Hey! Let him down!’ Kija shooed away the crowd around Shin Ah. Before they could set Shin Ah down again, grabbed Kija him. He held Shin Ah up as if he were a kid.

‘I’m so proud of you! You were glorious!’ Kija was beaming with pride. A small smile appeared on Shin Ah’s lips. Ao ran across Kija’s arm and placed himself by Shin Ah’s face. With a ‘P’kyuu’, she started to lick it.

‘Yay! Yay! Seiryuu! No one can touch you!’ Zeno jumped up and down while cheering.

‘A real beautiful performance. You’ve inspired me.’ Jae Ha stood beside Kija and clapped. Yoon, holding his money pouch, handed Shin Ah a rice ball.

‘Thank you. You’ve earned this.’ He said with a tired smile. Shin Ah’s small smile was stretched even further and he accepted the rice ball with glee. He started eating without delay. Yona left Hak’s side and joined them.

‘Kija, let him down. He’s not a baby.’ Yona said. Kija’s face turned doleful and he reluctantly set Shin Ah down. Yona immediately hugged him. Shin Ah was visibly surprised.

‘You are incredible! I’ve never seen anyone take down Hak like that.’ She had a big grin. Shin Ah’s cheeks turned pink. Despite his eyes being covered, you could see that he was flustered.

Hak got up. His entire body hurt. It had been stretched and bent in ways it wasn’t used to. Hak liked that feeling. Being sore proved that he had done a good job. He walked over to Shin Ah. He turned to Hak.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked, mouth full with rice.

‘Yeah, no problem!’ Hak slapped Shin Ah’s back. ‘That was really something. Where did you learn to wrestle?' Hak’s voice was full of admiration.

‘I had to take down bears so I could get meat and fur.’ Shin Ah said in his usual monotone way. The group went quiet. They stared wide-eyed at him.

‘You’ve wrestled bears?’ Yoon asked. Shin Ah nodded. Hak was perplexed. He tried to imagine Shin Ah pinning down a bear. _That sounds ridiculous. But strangely believable._

‘Hak’s nickname was really fitting then!’ Jae Ha quipped.

‘Seiryuu is a true dragon!’ Zeno praised and petted Shin Ah’s head.

‘Thank you.’ He said with a quick headbow. The referee squeezed his way through the bunch and approached Shin Ah.

‘I don’t know how you did it with a blindfold on, but here’s your 10000 rin.’ He said and handed over a big pouch to Shin Ah. Shin Ah took it without saying anything and gave it to Yoon.

‘Hm? Okay.’ Yoon was a bit surprised. ‘You know, Shin Ah, this is your money. You can do buy whatever you want with it.’ Shin Ah seemed bewildered at that notion. He didn’t say anything.

‘Is...is he okay?’ The referee asked.

‘It’s fine. Shin Ah just isn’t used to the concept of money.’ Yona explained.

‘Oh, okay.’ The referee was confused. ‘Well, then. Congratulations.’ He left, understanding nothing.

‘I think it’s time to rest.’ Jae Ha said.

‘Yeeeesssss! Thank you!’ Yoon exclaimed.

‘Oh! We will be able to sleep in an inn tonight!’ Kija clasped his hands together and smiled.

‘And I know the perfect place!’ Jae Ha sounded excited.

‘Where?’ Yona asked. Jae Ha gestured to the group of women whom he had been with.

‘Three of those lovely ladies are daughters of an innkeeper.’ Jae Ha said.

‘Is that your excuse for playing around with them?’ Kija frowned.

‘They’ll give us a discount!’ He sounded very pleased with himself.

‘What’s the catch?’ Hak was not buying the whole thing.

‘Eehh...Hehehe...’ Jae Ha laughed softly with a forced smile. ‘You and Shin Ah only need to entertain them for a few hours.’ He bowed his head down, with no intention in being sincere with it. Shin Ah got distressed and held up his hands, signaling ¨no¨. Hak placed his hand on his hip and pinched his nose.

‘That’s really cruel, Jae Ha.’ Yona scolded him.

‘Eh?!’ Jae Ha was shocked by Yona’s comment.

‘You know Shin Ah doesn’t like being flocked around by people.’ Yona punctuated the words with her index finger. Jae Ha resigned a bit. ‘We’ll have to ask them to settle with just Hak.’ Yona added. Hak shot around to face her with big eyes. _What? Don’t say that so matter-of-factly!_

‘Princess-’

‘Then it’s settled!’ Jae Ha interrupted and laid his arm around Hak. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone.’ He whispered into his ear.

‘Shut up, Droopy Eyes.’ Hak pushed him away. ‘I really don’t want t-’

‘Can we please just go? I’m dying.’ Yoon was leaning against Zeno. He cradled his two money pouches like babies.

‘The Lad will surely die soon.’ Zeno embraced Yoon, like a protective parent.

‘Okay…’ Hak sighed and rolled his eyes. The Bunch started to make their way to the inn. While walking, Shin Ah and Hak put on their tops and robs.

‘Hak.’ Shin Ah said while they tied their clothes.

‘What?’ Hak replied.

‘You were really good. You scared me a bit. And don’t worry, I’ll be with you and the women.’ Shin Ah said and then proceeded forward. Hak watched him and tried to think of something to say. He couldn't.

_He might be one of the coolest guys I know._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and it's refreshing to finally have written it. What do you think? Was it entertaining?


End file.
